After the Divorce ina
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: Di suatu hari di musim panas, Ivan menemukan Yao tak lagi ada di sampingnya. story line dari dunia 'blind date', time line sebelum Ivan terdampar di situs cari jodoh punya Britannia Angel


**After the Divorce**

**note: **Ivan PoV di dunia **blind date **sebelum Yao memutuskan untuk 'menuruti' Kiku ikut date online, one shot, sebenernya di tulis dalam bahasa Inggris tapi karena merasa bersalah baru nulis satu fic berbahasa Indonesia, jadinya...inilah dia *siap-siap nulis ulang*

HIDUP INDONESIAAA!! *di timpuk karena nggak jelas*

* * *

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kumiliki sampai 'sesuatu' itu memutuskan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Sebenarnya 'sesuatu' itu bukanlah sebuah benda, tapi 'sesuatu' yang kubicarakan ini adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Dia meninggalkanku 30 tahun yang lalu dan aku masih merasa sangat bersalah atas yang terjadi, bukan karena 'pernikahan' kami aku menyesal, tapi aku menyesali semua sikap buruk yang kulakukan di masa 'pernikahan' kami.

Semasa kami masih bersama, aku tidak tahu betapa berharganya dia bagiku dan aku terus menerus melakukan kesalahan yang sama padanya. Tidak heran dia pergi, tapi dalam pernikahan kami yang terhitung singkat, aku berani bilang bahwa aku tidak sepenuhnya gila...emm..., yah kuakui 'sisi' ku yang satu itu memang mendominasi.

Aku bukannya mencari pembenaran bahwa apa yang kulakukan itu karena rasa cintaku padanya tidak pernah berbalik kepadaku. Semua itu bukan salahnya, karena pernikahan kami terjadi bukan karena 'suka sama suka' melainkan 'dijodohkan'. Dia selalu takut padaku, bahkan dia melempar cincin kawin-nya keluar jendela mobil setelah 'surat nikah' kami di tanda tangani.

Dan di akhir musim panas yang tidak mau kuingat, dia meninggalkanku saat aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, untuk sekali lagi, kesendirian menjadi temanku.

Aku menghela napas dan memandang seisi rumahku, semua tampak berbeda saat dia ada di dalamnya. Semua tampak begitu cerah dan sekarang, semua kecerahan itu sudah memudar, rumahku tampak suram dam membosankan. Sebenarnya rumah ini butuh pengecatan ulang, tapi aku tidak peduli karena hanya aku yang berada di dalamnya, untuk apa repot-repot? Toh tidak akan ada yang memuji atau datang kemari.

* * *

"_Apa-apaan rumah ini, aru!?"_

"_Apa ada masalah dengan rumahku YaoYao? Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di sini"_

"_Kau sebut ini rumah, aru?," Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul, "Rumah ini butuh banyak renovasi, aru!"_

"_Kalau begitu, maukah kau melakukannya untukku?," Aku tersenyum dan dia mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Apa maksudnya itu, aru?"_

"_Karena kau sudah berada di sini, bisakah kau mencerahkannya dengan kehadiranmu, da?"_

* * *

Aku tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk duduk di depan rak buku, rak yang tidak pernah kusentuh selama 30 tahun ini. Dia selalu merapikannya, aku takut kalau aku menyentuhnya, susunan dari buku-buku itu akan berantakan. Mataku menyusuri baris demi baris dari rak buku itu sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang rasa-rasanya asing di deret koleksi bukuku.

_Diary_

Itulah yang tertulis di cover buku itu saat kuputuskan untuk melihatnya. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa membukanya atau tidak, karena mungkin saja apa yang tertulis di dalamnya sangat personal bagi 'mantan istriku'. Jantungku berdetak semakin tidak beraturan, dan perlahan tanganku membuka cover dari diary yang sekarang berada di pangkuanku itu.

"Maafkan aku, Yao..."

Aku mulai membaca kalimat per kalimat dari setiap halaman yang di tulisnya. Kebanyakan tulisan dalam diary itu memuat betapa tersiksanya dia hidup bersamaku dan beberapa kali dia menuliskan kata 'melarikan diri'.

Isi dari diary itu membuat hati dan perasaanku semakin sakit. Aku merefleksikan apa yang sudah kulakukan selama 10 tahun pernikahan kami. Perlahan air mataku menetes dan aku menangis dalam diam. Selama kami menikah, dia benar-benar tidak bahagia, aku benar-benar suami yang buruk!

Tanganku membalik lembar terakhir dari diary miliknya, aku sudah menyiapkan diri jikalau lagi-lagi sebuah pisau yang tidak terlihat menusukku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk mengurangi 'kabut' air mata yang tersangkut di mataku. Aku tercenung saat membaca ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tulisannya kali ini.

* * *

_Aku tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar menginginkan ini..._

_Bersamanya untuk waktu 10 tahun membuatku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia itu hanya bocah egois yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Hukumnya akan 'kemarahan dan hukuman jika dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan' benar-benar mengingatkanku pada salah seorang adikku, dasar bocah keras kepala._

_Aku menyesal bahwa dalam pernikahan ini, aku menolak untuk mengenalnya lebih baik. Aku tahu bahwa dia selalu menangis saat dia pikir aku sudah terlelap. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena aku tidak bisa mengembalikan perasaannya. Dia selalu berkata 'aku mencintaimu' padaku secara berulang tapi aku tidak merasa apapun terhadapnya. Aku tidak tahu perihal cinta yang dia katakan, jika dia benar-benar mencintaiku, kenapa dia juga selalu menyiksaku?_

_Terlalu banyak pertanyaan tentangnya yang tidak berani kutanyakan..._

_Sejujurnya, aku juga merasakan kebahagiaan saat melihatnya tersenyum dan ikut menangis saat mendengarnya terisak. Aku tidak bisa membencinya walau mulutku berkata begitu...pada akhinya, aku masih belum yakin apakah aku menginginkan perceraian ini, namun bila bos-ku mengatakan demikian, aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurutinya dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, 10 tahun tidak akan cukup..._

_Untuk sekarang kurasa aku akan mencoba untuk menjalani hidupku yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kebebasan yang selama ini kuinginkan. Jika Dewa-dewa di atas sana menakdirkan kami untuk bertemu sekali lagi, aku harap aku bisa mengenalnya lebih baik_

* * *

Aku menyeka air mata dari mata dan pipiku, walaupun aku tahu itu percuma karena air mataku terus mengalir. Aku bahagia, setidaknya dia tidak membenciku dan memaafkanku. Ya, dia benar tentang menjalani hidup, aku rasa aku akan melakukan yang sama, jika Tuhan di atas sana memutuskan kami bisa bersama sekali lagi, biarkan itu menjadi rahasia-Nya.

Aku meletakkan diary itu kembali ke rak buku dan melihat ke sekelilingku. Air mata kesedihan sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Kurasa aku harus mengecat ulang seluruh rumah ini"

* * *

**note** (lagi) : Ugh...kok jadi kayak curhat begini? 0__o

bakal di post berbarengan dengan bahasa Inggrisnya juga, post bareng sama chapter terakhir 'Place for Departing My Heart' yessh promosi non stop!! *dipenggal*

kalimat terakhir bang Ivan itu implied kalau dia pengen nglanjutin hidupnya setelah ditinggal mas Yao, hingga akhirnya bang Ivan terdampar di situs cari jodoh milik Britannia Angel XDD


End file.
